Kenneth Kingston
Name: Kenneth Kingston, ~Far-Cry~ *'Former Names': ~Dagger's-Edge~ (rited), ~Edgewalker~ (cub) *'Gender': Male *'Breed': Homid *'Auspice': Philodox *'Tribe': Shadow Lords *'Rank': Fostern *'Date of Birth': July 25th, 1989 *'Packs': Masquerade, Requiem *'Positions': Beta of Masquerade, Self-Appointed Guardian of WWNP, Shadow Lord Elder Misc: *'Creation Date': June 2004 *'Creation Rank': Cub (0) *'Rank Date (Cliath)': November 2004 *'Rank Date (Fostern)': July 2008 *'Departure Date': January 2010 Notes: :Born to a Black Fury mother and Shadow Lord kin father, Kenneth grew up in Raleigh, North Carolina, completely unaware of his Garou heritage. When his mother and father were killed in an officially-labeled fire, he was adopted into a human family, the Kingstons. Kenneth arrived in St. Claire in late 2002/early 2003 with them, as the household head transferred church branches to an SCCU campus ministry. :The lone Shadow Lord cub for awhile, he soon convinced a lost cub by the name of Lucas to join him and the Shadow Lords. The pair of them went on their Rite of Passage together. Their goal was to wheel and deal with a small time but up and coming vampire of the Brujah clan, convincing the leader through strength and cunning to create a symbiotic alliance with the Shadow Lords. Though it was mainly kept secret as far as the details of what happened, Kenneth's first Battlescar was gotten here - a scar that rendered him impotent. :Eventually, Kenneth, Dillen and Lucas joined together to form the warpack, Requiem. The pack saw many a conflict both inside and out, becoming known for being a pack of young guns, out for guts and glory. Things came crashing to a halt in 2005 when it was discovered that Lucas, whose Rage was so great it lead him to too many Thralls, had eaten human flesh and become Wyrmtainted. :The cover-up, exposure, and subsequent murder of the Shadow Lord tribal elder, Jarred at the hands of Kenneth and Lucas was the major news at its time. The fight left the Shadow Lord tribe reeling, its members cut down by half as Lucas did not survive the fight either. Kenneth was punished with the Rite of Ostracism by Megan for the span of one month, and it majorly influenced all his social interactions with the Hidden Walk in the days following. :Requiem picked up as Brom arrived and took over, leading the pack with Kenneth in it to a more or less favorable warpack guarding the forests south of the Bawn. Kenneth attended moots and revels, earning another Battlescar in a Revel which he had been impaled upon a tree-spirit's branches. His mood never got much better, and after half of Requiem disbanded from the pack, he was nigh unapproachable. When Kenneth tried to take the position of Master of the Challenge in February 2006 and failed, he all but disappeared from the map, remaining in Requiem's city territory and refusing to set foot anywhere near the bawn and farmhouse. :Some time in March 2006, Kenneth disappeared from the Hidden Walk along with four others on an Umbral quest set by Coyote to retrieve a fetish before it fell into the hands of an unknown Wyrm-tainted creature. The results were reportedly unsuccessful in that they were spit back out of the pocket realm three months after, but with their time sense still caught in a few days following their embarking of the quest. When he returned, though, Kenneth seemed a little calmer and far less bitter about the past. :With Requiem disbanded and with virtually no money to his name, Kenneth took to the woods once more. He slinked off to the woods he had explored during his Rite of Ostracism, remaining the loner save for his occasional interactions with a Child of Gaia named Stacey. It was in these parts that he rediscovered an old cave claimed by the Shadow Lords in the past, called Thunder Cave. This home of Distant-Thunder, a galliard, was kept by and large a secret. :He was mostly seen around Wolf Woods National Park and the surrounding area where he had spent his days in lupus during his punishment by exile. But, there were shifts in the Philodox that were subtle. He would appear at the sept's events, Moots and Revels, even a Great Hunt. Slowly, the Shadow Lords once more started to grow in number as Vera took up the mantle of Sept Alpha and tribal elder. And yet, Kenneth was never one to fully integrate with his tribe, influenced by his early experiences with Jarred and Lucas. :Moon Otter's return to the Hidden Walk saw yet more change, as the fostern ragabash came and went presumably with a kind of mission that tried to influence the unity of the Shadow Lords tribe at the Walk. Kenneth, having played the black sheep for so long, was hard pressed to ignore the arguments presented him. Though there was some reaching out, it seemed still that Kenneth remained wary of his tribe's intentions even to this day. :With the months passing and turn of the year 2008, Kenneth saw himself finally ready to challenge for Fostern rank. He challenged Jacob, a Child of Gaia galliard who in turn collaborated with his then closer friends, Stacey and Coriander, along with tribal alpha Vera to present a contrived scenario. The story was presented as a case, in which he was to judge the rights of possession of a tribal fetish called the Shadow Star stone, a Stormcrow bound fetish which took the secrets and memories of the target. Kenneth had to judge who the fetish belonged to, given the details he had learned in his investigating, and choose between his tribe versus his own quiet allegiances. In the end, Kenneth judged in such a way that the outcome was a surprise even for the challengee's own thoughts, and the challenge was ruled successful. Kenneth was declared a Fostern at the sept moot in August 2008. :Not only has Kenneth achieved Fostern, but he has also become the beta of a new pack, Masquerade. Together with long time friend Stacey at last, they take up an eastern edged border of Wolf Woods National Park, watching over the wolf kin and making forays out to the caern as necessary. Category:Fostern Category:Homid Category:Shadow Lords Category:Philodox Category:Past PCs